1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reconstituting fluids and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods for cleansing a mixing device during a dispense interval.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the area of product dispensing, products are often reduced to a concentrate to reduce shipping costs. The concentrated product is then packaged and distributed for use. Concentrates are typically reconstituted with a product or beverage dispenser for consumption. In use, the product or beverage dispenser provides control of a reconstituting fluid stream and a concentrate stream to ensure that the concentrate is reconstituted in the correct proportions, thereby creating an in-specification product.
It is often difficult to reconstitute and dispense products in a safe and sanitary manner. Properties of the concentrated product, as well as the reconstituted product, may require that product be refrigerated or protected from the environment. Proper handling and refrigeration of the unstable product is routinely accomplished, however, the delivery of products and product concentrates from the protected environment can be challenging.
Reconstituted products are often delivered to a consumer's cup through a dispensing nozzle of some form. Dispensing nozzles typically protrude from the product dispenser to create a dispense point exterior to the protected environment, as well as the product dispenser. Often, the dispensing nozzles hold product for a next dispense. At least some of the product in those nozzles is exposed to ambient conditions, thereby increasing the chances of evaporation, residues, and spoilage.
In cases where the nozzle does not hold product, residues may still form where the concentrate touches and clings to the interior surfaces of the mixing device, thereby creating areas that may lead to bacterial growth.
A method and apparatus that cleanses a mixing device within the interval of a dispense would be beneficial to product dispenser manufacturers, the processors of unstable product concentrates, and consumers that utilize the product dispensers.